


3. Suits - Junkrat x Female!Reader

by Mokii



Series: Overwatch - Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pet Names, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokii/pseuds/Mokii
Summary: Part 3 of Overwatch - Kinktober 2018





	3. Suits - Junkrat x Female!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prettttty long fic considering Junk is 100% my favourite char. The image that inspired using Junkrat for this prompt rather than the obvious choices of Hanzo or Doomfist is here: http://vimeddiee.tumblr.com/post/177981376156/. The JunkMcHanzo comic credit goes to Vemeddiee on tumblr. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic, I really enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Song inspiration; Jeremih ft. Natasha Mosley - Fuck You All The Time

"Are you almost ready Satya? I'd love to borrow one of your scarves tonight." Holding the curler against your head, you brushed out the rest of your hair as the curls bunched around your face. It was the end of year ceremony for all of the Overwatch heroes and it was your first event so understandably you were quite nervous, sticking as much with Satya as you could for support.

"Yes, I'll be out in just a moment!" A call came from your shared bathroom. "My scarves are all out beside the vanity, pick one!" Whilst going through the variety Satya had after putting away the curling iron, there was a knock at the door, the person behind it entering directly after.

"Are you guys almost ready? My phone keeps going crazy because the guys are all waiting for us." Lena peeked past the doorway as you smiled at her figure, the pastel orange dress she wore fitting her well as a look of excitement was present on her face. "I've been to so many of these and I'm still so excited! How are you not when this is your first time?" Her comment made you laugh as you turned to grab a hold of your scarf.

"I'm not sure what to expect, I've never been to something like this before." Satya emerged from the bathroom, her golden and cream dress cascading delicately down her frame with a matching chain running from her nose to her ear. The pair gazed at you and shared an enthusiastic look. You threw your sheer scarf across your elbows to frame yourself, the cream striking against your pale green dress. The fabric was light, fitted comfortably around your figure as the back drooped to your tailbone, held up only by thin silver chain straps.

"You're going to love it, you get to see everyone at their best." Satya stepped forward and readjusted the chains on your shoulders, brushing a stray hair from your forehead. "You ready?" With a nod, the three of you headed out, grabbing your green clutch on the way out.

-

Following Lena and Satya up and into the hotel venue, albeit slightly late, you looked around at all of the Overwatch members talking amongst themselves and their families, all holding some kind of beverage or snack. You felt lucky that you were staying in the hotel for the weekend considering the long drive, celebrations consuming both days before you were to take time for Christmas. Satya kept to your side whilst Lena hurried over towards Emily with open arms; the scene caused you to grin.

"Well, how about that.." A voice caught your attention as you turned to face Jesse. "Jamie cleans up real good don't he?" At the comment, Hanzo approached, letting out a hefty chuckle as Jamie fiddled with his tie. Eventually, Jamison came into view, your eyes fluttering as you hand subconsciously lifted to press against your chest in awe.

His amber eyes found Jesse before his face scrunched up, frowning at the underlying mockery in his statement. "Stupid, stinkin' parties.. why do I even have to go these things?" He pushed his already slick hair back against his head, giving up on his tie and turning his interest to the wine glass in his hand.

The female beside you had recognised that you looked startled by Jamison's attire, let alone the fact that he was actually present as she smirked. "That's not something you see every day, is it? I told you you'd see everyone at their best. It's not perfection, but it's close." You tuned out of the conversation from the 3 heroes, finding amusement sprouting on your lips at Satya's critique.

Junkrat in a suit was never a sight you thought you'd have the pleasure of seeing, let alone experiencing. From the way his tie matched his eyes to the way his tucked shirt peeked from beneath his waistcoat, you felt yourself swooning. You knew there was a charm to Jamie that made your cheeks red yet you hadn't realised how eager you were to feel the heat between you until now.

You were interrupted from your inappropriate thoughts to a waiter in front of you offering champagne. Clearing your throat, you bowed your head in thanks and took a glass into your hand, your other tightening the grasp on your clutch.

-

The evening was at its peak, most of the heroes intoxicated with the party around them now that most of the families had left and the celebrations had been concluded. Alongside Lena being awarded for completing the most missions throughout the year, you received praise for your work with Angela in the medical facilities, though you were sure you were just being given rookie points.

You were hovering beside the bar with Angela, Smith and Wesson in hand as you shared stories from the past year, mindlessly cackling at most of the stories Angela was reciting. "I kid you not, Jamie couldn't look at Jack with a straight face for weeks!"

The Junker approached, quite interested in the conversation considering how much you and Angela were giggling, and sat beside you. "What's all this about?" As your laughter faded, the strong Australian accent from behind you stole your attention, turning to meet his hazy ocean eyes. Luckily enough for you, the alcohol in your hand was making your cheeks bleed so your surprised blush hadn't shown too much.

"You remember when we visited the Busan base and walked in on Jack doing karaoke and dancing after he'd had a few?" Angela leaned forward to look at the male across from you, the response a manic bound of laughter as Jamison nodded away.

"Crikey, I couldn't stop laughing, my stomach was killin' me for hours!" The pair rivaled each other with their chuckling, eventually coming to a calm as Angela lifted her hand to speak before hearing her name from behind her. Fareeha was waving her over, her mother stood beside her with Jack beside her, his arms crossed over his chest. "Oh no, you're in the doghouse mate!" Jamie teased as Angela stood herself up, apologising and heading over to the trio.

You finished off your glass, crossing a leg over the other and bringing your scarf tighter across you as you watched the Junker compose himself and match your stare. "Congrats on the award, you're a mighty fine addition to the team." He waved the bartender over as he spoke, tilting his head as the edge of his mouth curled into a smirk. "Although.. You're mighty fine either way. Whiskey?" You tugged your lip with your front teeth as your eyes drifted across Jamie's taught shirt, his tie a little loser and his top button loosened.

"Gladly." You kept your tongue as you felt your skin flush with heat the more you shamelessly gawked, the act only keeping Jamison further entertained.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" He was testing you, his metal hand coming up to loosen his tie further to expose more of his neck, his other hand swiping his hair from his face. He finished with an extension of his leg onto the bar foot rest rather than the stool's, the tightness of his pants across his thighs even more apparent. It was clear he was affecting you, your elbow moving to rest on the bar top as you bit at your thumbnail and tore your gaze from his body.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" You questioned the blonde with a lift of your brow, your lips in a hesitant sly grin. He shrugged, re-adjusting his collar as the waiter placed two short glasses in front of you both.

"It seems I already may have Sheila." He gulped back half of his glass as you took a mouthful of yours, watching intently as his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed.

Well, he wasn't wrong, per se, but he wasn't going to have all the fun.

You ignored his remark and took a moment to arch you back forward in a stretch, twisting to direct your bare back in his direction, the chain straps of your dress hanging from your shoulders. To accompany, you moaned as your body relaxed, running a thin blanket of saliva across your lips before turning your position back towards Jamie. You leaned your chin onto your hand as your strap sagged slightly on your arm, revelling in the knowledge that he had dropped his facade due to his face reddening and his eyes thinning.

"I'm just a little drunk, it's not my fault if I am. You're too damn charming, Mr Fawkes" You tone was tangled with a hint of playfulness, a desire for the male sprouting inside you.

Jamison needed a second to clear his throat, finishing his glass before leaning forward, his voice low. "Well, Miss ____, maybe we should get you to a room? You look awfully..." He analysed you whilst extending a hand, sliding your dress strap back up and onto your shoulder. "...uncivilised." 

Just the proximity alone was driving you wild as you simply stood up and grabbed your glass, finishing the rest of the whiskey and turning on your heels to walk off. Jamison rubbed his face and bit at his lower lip as he watched you walk off, cursing under his breath before following you out of the hall like a dog. Satya watched with a grin, aware of the situation as she winked towards Angela who held a hand over his lips to hide her giggling.

-

You stayed ahead of the blonde as you approached the elevator to take you to your floor, lying back against the handrail with your scarf around your wrists. Jamison sauntered closer, a hand in his pockets as he stood in the centre of the elevator, unable to take his eyes off of you. His height was intimidating and he seemed to take note as he used his free hand to close you in from one side, leaning over until his face was inches from you. "Well, look at that.. I caught me a little kitten." You could feel the heat from his breath on your lips, yours trembling from his words as he finally closed the space between you.

Dropping your clutch, both of your hands reached up to cup the male's face, his prosthetic leaving his pocket the do the same and encase your nape. Your lips moved together without much rhythm, both due to your intoxication and your desire, your muffled sounds of pleasure seeping out and melting into the heat surrounding you. As the elevator dinged to announce arrival, the Junker moved his hands to your thighs, dragging the length of your dress into his hands before hitching you up and onto his hips, your intertwining around his neck.

As much as you refused, Jamie broke from the kiss the find the way to his assigned room, hissing in a sharp breath as you continued kissing along his jaw and to his ear where you nibbled and moaned wantonly. Whispering naughty nothings, he released a light chuckle, his grip tightening on your upper thighs. "This kitten's a little hungry, ain't she?"

With a bite of his ear, Jamison groaned as he approached his room, his lips finding yours again as he pushed open the door. Stepping in, he turned and pressed you into the door until it closed, keeping you against it as he pressed his groin into your sex. Forcing his tongue past your lips, your head was pushed back against the door as you clung to Jamie, rubbing your sex into him which resulted in your lip being drawn in by his teeth. Sucking on your lip, his breath was hitched with the friction against his growing length, tearing away from your mouth the mirror what you had done to him. Along your jaw and to your earlobe, he panted into your ear whilst beginning to roll his hips eagerly up into you, consistent groans and breaths filling your ear. Closing your eyes, you extended your tongue and licked a length of Jamison's neck, feeling his skin shivering under it.

Eventually the male sighed in frustration, lifting you back onto his hip from the door and carrying you to his bed, laying you down at the base of the bed frame. As you led back against the bed, slipping your heels off and letting them fall to the floor, Jamie moved around to the edge of it, lighting up the room with the dim lamp on the bedside table. You let the silence simmer, your legs leaning over the end as you peered at the other unbuttoning his waistcoat and removing it before moving back the where he was. With his hands reaching down and lying either side of your head, he loomed over you momentarily before capturing your lips once again in a dominant hold, his knee coming up to settle beside your small frame.

You couldn't help the fire sparkling in your chest as you desperately tugged at his messily done up tie to get to his buttons, snatching it from his neck. You let it fall across your torso, provoking Jamie to take a hold of it and throw it behind him before settling his hand around your waist. You were quick to slither your nimble fingers across one, two, three buttons before one was seized by Jamison's free hand and planted to the bed. The sudden feat resulted in your eyes opening to meet Jamie's, the mischief in them making your legs press together as he spoke.

"Who says you're in charge?" After the warning he had given you with a smirk dashing his lips, the hand that held your own snaked down between the fabric of your dress, tickling the inside of your thigh as an expectant set of whimpers dribbled from your moist lips. Taking the blonde's nape in your hold, you pulled him back down your mouth as you angrily bit at his lip, aiming to muffle as much of your noises as you could. This was an endeavor he recognised, his hand forcing past your tightened legs to ghost over your wet panties, grinning against your lips as your hips twitched away from his touch. He slipped past the soaked garment and ran a warm finger through your folds, lapping up your juices on his fingers as he teased at the bundle of nerves between your folds.

Trying to muffle yourself proved worthless as the tantalizing touches wouldn't let your focus stay solely on the kiss, saliva dripping from the corners of your mouth until Jamie sat up to admire your disheveled state. As you gazed up at him, even his hand removing themselves from your body, you gave a short breath, confusion in your expression. Without a word, he brought both knees up and settled himself between your thighs, one hand fiddling with his belt as the other pulled at your undergarment, tearing it from your frame. Your legs tensed although it was quickly marked fruitless as your lower half was exposed to the blonde, your dress bunching up around your hips.

You wanted to question, however your mind was scrambled from the deep grumble coming from Jamie, gazing down as he pulled his seeping cock from his boxers. You were sure at this point you were burning in the face and you continued the agonising wait as the male tugged at your hips to line himself up. With a strong pull, he lifted you into his lap and onto his length, your legs crossing around his back to keep you still as your hands frantically grasped his creased shirt. The pain shot through you, your mouth agap as the atmosphere was filled with heavy and hitched breaths and mewls. Jamie was settling into you as well as he head fell back in ecstasy from the feeling of your walls around him. You let out a number of hushed curses, gulping back as you the pain began to subside, feeling his tip pressing tauntingly against your sweet spot.

As his stare returned to you, lust clouded his eyes as he moved his hands from your hips to your arms, his hips rolling up into you as you tensed up again, the tightness around the blonde's length making his chuckle. The sensation was intense, and your mind jumbled itself each time he rolled until all you could think and feel was him. His motions became hungrier, jerking back and forward into your weakened frame as you led your head back, his hold on your arms keeping you up. With your back arched, your noises were distorted, coming out of your mouth broken and raw as Jamison grunted and moaned, swelling even more inside you.

Trying to get out his name, you could feel your sex burning, a knot in you tightening as you dug your nails into Jamie's arms. He watched your body move and respond to every thrust, his face flushed as he pressed deep into you until he could feel you giving out underneath him. Your insides clenched as a rush of euphoria drowned you, your teeth clenching and your legs tightening around the male's torso. You rode out your orgasm as Jamison kept thrusting, reaching his own peak not long after as he filled you to the brim.

The air was hot and your skin was sticky, your body completely held up by Jamie as his body began to tremble with a lack of energy. He led you back down and slid out of you, falling heavily to your side as he undid the rest of his shirt and tugged it off, cuddling up beside you to catch his breath.


End file.
